Soothe me Baby
by xAngel-Of-The-Operax
Summary: Everybody needs somebody to love. So when love finds a certain Blues Brother, how will events unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blues Brothers and any of the songs or places in this fanfic. I do own Jackie Monroe, she is of my own invention.

Author's starter note:

This is my first Blues Brothers fanfic. This is set 2 years before Jake is arrested for attempted armed robbery. Jake and Elwood are living in the same Hotel as seen in the movie , where Elwood had been staying. Although this may not be in fact true it is how I have decided to write this fanfic , with them living there to begin with. Some of the facts may not be 100% accurate but I wanted to mainly focus on the story. I have gotten the closest I possibly can to making this story seem realistic. The story does follow the 1980s movie in some parts, others have been created by me.

I thought Elwood needs someone love, like everybody does

Enjoy. As Elwood said 'Try not to be so negative all the time, why don't you offer some constructive criticism?'. No flames please, but if you wish to comment in ways that are helpful, go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Blues Brothers or any of the songs or places in the story. I do own Jackie Monroe, she is of my own invention.**

Author's Note: Ok so here's the first chapter to get things swinging. It may not be particularly long but it gets the story going. Enjoy ^.^

"You in?"

"Nah, I fold"

"You?"

"Hit me...ah shit, I fold"

"Mr Blues?"

In the gloom of the dingy basement that served as a poker room, it was a wonder how the suited, stout man that was being addressed could see the hand he had been dealt in front of him at all, coupled with the solid wall off cigarette smoke that hung around the naked light bulb and the shades that sat before his eyes, just below the rim of his black trilby hat.

Jake Blues studied the cards he held with invisible disdain, taking a deep drag on the cigarette he held between his fingers. His poker hand sucked, but he had laid down nearly ten thousand bucks so there was no other option but to bluff his way through and hope his undoubtedly wealthier opponent had a worse hand then him. The Blues musician shifted in his seat, taking a last draw on the smoke before stubbing out the end into an already overflowing ashtray.

"I'm in, raise you $150." Jake scrawled the amount on a slip of paper, the other players had played with cash but Jake, being Jake, obviously didn't have ten thousand bucks on him, so he stuck with writing out IOU after IOU to substitute his bets.

One of the players shook his head. " Too high stakes for me, I fold."

Raising a thin eyebrow, the other remaining participant fixed Jake with a suspicious glare. Glad in a pale grey suit and a black tie, hair icy blonde and slicked back the man make of a distinct air of power, which was emphasised by the two burly henchmen that stood either side of his rigid figure. An expensive Rollex watch glinted in the dim light as the player reached out to take a swig of the glass of Jack Daniels in front of him, the rest of the players watching in suspense at how the rest of the game would unfold.

"Well, well, well Mr Blues, it seems to have come down to you and I." Clearing his throat, the imposing male glanced down at his own cards and proceeded to toss in several dollar bills, "Match that."

_$300? Shit, that's just more to add to the ten thousand I don't have._ Jake thought despairingly. _Who bullshitted that poker was a game of luck? Fucking bad luck in my case. _With an uneasy cough, Jake discretely gave the basement a once over, looking for a means of bolting the scene if his opponents hand really was better than his. Seeing nothing but a door that lead to the can, and the ascending stairway that had been blocked by another two of his adversaries thugs, the Blues Brother made a mental note to use the John as a last resort. _Ah, gone this far, why not stick it out?_

"Raise $200"

There was a stifled gasp that ran around the room like a swarm of gnats. His colleague was unable to conceal a look of surprise and raised an eyebrow, not at all trusting in his opponent. "You playing around Blues? Cos this ain't no joke here. I'm talking serious cash. An' my boys 'ere don't take kind to pranksters."

Jake feigned innocence. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Around the table the players each exchanged significant glances. They'd nearly all played cards with Jake before, and they and their wallets were all to aware of Jakes hot-handed habit of laying down the odds, but not being able to front up the cash. More than once had he escaped confrontation with a quick tongue and a few excuses, but none of those guys had been Lance Lamont, the gang leader and business man who sat around the other side of the table from Jake now.

The head honcho chuckled humorously, "I think you're bluffing."

Jake flashed Lance what was supposed to be a winning smile, which he usually put on when trying to pull a chick in a bar or when he was at a gig. The only person he knew who seemed immune to the grin was Elwood, but Jake guessed that was because he'd been putting up with it since they were kids. That had been until now of course, the steely, grey eyes of Lance Lamont showed no hint of emotion as they bore down on him.

"I'll see y'ah". With nothing else to hope for except that he had a better hand, Jake watched as the opposing player smirked and ran a finger over the top of his cards.

"You're playing a dangerous game here Blues. A dangerous, dangerous game. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just lay down you're fucking cards, then we'll see who's laughing ok, Mr Bigshot?"

Jake's heart sank a Lance Lamont laid down his hand to revel the straight flush, beating the Blues Brother's own set by miles and totally throwing Jake into the shit. He swallowed nervously, which did not go unnoticed by the other players who sat amongst them. He remembered years ago at the orphanage when him and a few of the other guys had been playing baseball, not to the Penguin's knowledge. Not that she was adverse to the sport, the fact that they were in fact playing inside due to the rain was another thing. Elwood had opted to not get involded and had been sitting on his bed, reading a copy of _ 'Motors for you' _and not paying attention to the game.

"_C'mon El', we need even teams an' we're one short!" Jake whined, poking his brother with the end of the aged baseball bat he'd got hold of. "Get your skinny ass up there!"_

"_Ah, Jake ya'h know the Penguin'll go mad if she catches ya'h." Having been caught twice the previous week in participating in Jake's schemes, Elwood was in no mood to be intercepted by the Nun again and face her wraith with the long ruler she kept to inflict discipline. He was 12, and still being punished like a 5 year old._

"_So don' get caught then. Don't be such a wimp." A spotty, bespectacled kid joined in, keen to get on with the game._

"_Fine, but I ain't no wimp, so shut it." Elwood swung his legs over the side of the bed and swiped the ball from another orphan's hand. Elwood was already beginning to develop the look for someone who had grown a lot in a short space of time, his gangly limbs giving the impression he still needed to grow into his lanky form. Standing opposite his brother, Elwood tossed the ball a few times in preparation for the serve._

"_Batter up!_

_Inevitably, the baseball that Jake had hit enthusiastically sailed over everyone's heads and straight the nearest window, shattering the glass with a loud and extremely non-discrete smash. A silence blanked the 8 teenagers, each exchanging fearful glances and praying that no one had noticed. But the damaged had been done and there were already the sounds of Sister Mary Stigmata holloaring furiously for whoever it was responsible to come forward and face 'His Lord's judgement'._

"_, let's split!" There was a scramble for the door, Jake and Elwood the last the leave. The rest of the kids had bolted to their own room, leaving the two Brother's to try and find their own hiding place. Creaks from the staircase at the end of the corridor revealed that someone, most probably a Sister in search of the culprit, was on their way up. _

"_Not one of your best ideas Jake!" Elwood slugged his older brother in the arm, who paid no attention and was too busy scanning around them for a hiding place. He spied a broom closet and grabbed Elwood by the arm, opening the door and shoving him inside, following himself before easing the door closed._

"_Keep quiet ok?" Jake whispered into the pitch black._

"_You try keeping quiet when there's a mop sticking in your -"_

"_Ah, don't tell me!"_

_There was a thump and Elwood gave a frustrated groan. "I don't know what I've just put my hand in, but it feels like the oatmeal we had last night."_

"_Ssshh, someone's coming!"_

_Footsteps grew louder as whoever they belonged to neared their hiding place. The two brothers held their breath as the person stopped right outside the closet they were confided in, before relaxing as the pursuer moved on and rounded the corner._

"_Pheeeeew, that was close."_

"_I don't know how you do it Jake, but you can always think of something. 'Just hope done day you don't run out of excuses!"_

This memory was what spurred Jake to flash his opponent a fake grin, he wasn't licked yet.

"You're turn Mr Blues." Smirking, Lance rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, leaning forward to support his chin on his index fingers. Expectantly, he gestured of Jake to lay down his cards, and frowned when the musician scraped back his chair and made to stand. "Where do you think you're going Blues?"

"You'll have to s'cuse me a minute fellas, just gotta go to the can." Jake managed to maintain a casual demure as he swaggered to the mens room, more than aware of the 8 pairs of eyes that watched him as he did so. He had to make a break for it. A dirty trick but it was worth the reputation to keep his legs. With a jerk of his hand, Lance signalled two of his burly thugs to loiter outside the door.

"Just in case out friend tries to pull a fast one. That would never do." There was a murmur of laughter from the other poker players, who were loving the drama of the situation. There was nothing better than watching a jackass that wasn't you getting painfully beaten at poker, especially if the stakes were high.

Inside the extremely vile excuse for a rest room, Jake was struggling with the stiff catch of the window lock that was mostly welded together with grime and mould. Huffing with effort, Jake gave up after several failed attempts, removed his hat and punched through the glass, creating a space just large enough for him climb through.

"Fuck this joint." he muttered, using his elbow to clear the remaining shards from the ledge and, with difficulty, hoisting his large physique out of the window to drop heavily onto the dimly lit street below. As Jake disappeared down the nearest side street the rest room door was ripped off it's hinges by two of hench men shouldering it down.

"Boss! Boss, 'e's done a bunk! Should we go after 'im?"

Stepping over the splintered wood, the tall, imposing figure of the man who Jake had just swindled emerged from between the gang members and scanned the empty space with an expression of stony fury plastered on his face. Jake Blues had indeed vanished.

"Ahh, Mr Blues, you have just made the biggest mistake of your sad excuse of a life. Our friend is going to slip up soon and when he does he'll learn not to run away from settling a score." He bent down a picked up a one of the splinters of wood, calmly turning it over in his hands a moment before violently striking the wall several times, each blow cracking the plaster.

"No on makes a fool of Lance Lamont and gets away with it!"

**Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter. I like white toast, but I like reviews even more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blues Brothers or any of the characters, music or anything in this. Apart from Jackie.**

"_2.30, are you sure?"_

"_Yeah boss, the Hotel owner started squawking like a bird after a visit from my boys."_

"_Good., you had better hope this information is correct. For your sake."_

"_Yes boss"_

"_Remember, I want our friend to see what his mistakes cause, ok? I shouldn't have to tell you this while we are there should I?"_

"_Yes Boss, I mean no Boss...I err, mean there won't be any mistakes Boss."_

"_His brother, yes?_

"_Yes Boss, of course Boss. How many you want coming?"_

"_5."_

"_Yes Boss."_

"_And one last thing?"_

"_Yes Mr Lamont?"_

"_I do not tolerate mistakes!"_

_The phone line went dead._

Illinois. A labyrinth of buildings, people, businesses and auto mobiles. An orange haze robbed he night sky or any stars, light from the various street lamps, car headlights and apartment windows polluting what would be a clear October night. Cop car sirens wailed like a newborn child, The muffled roar of traffic lessened towards the back streets of Chicago until the rumble of trains took over. A dozen street lamps, many of which merely flickered weakly as if giving their final breath, lit the street beneath EL tracks. In anywhere in Illinois, this was the closest you could get to a ghost town on a night like this, when the wind is so cold it could cut right through you. Most of the residents that lived in this area had taken to their own dwellings. Only a few scantily dressed hookers that seemed oblivious to the weather, although their mottled blue thighs beneath the perilously short skirts said differently prowled the night. A drunk that staggered down the deserted road, alcohol numbing out the chilling breeze. If you were to walk along that road you would find a pawn shop, several dilapidated fast food vendors, a men's hotel and an alley way. Rats scampered across the opening, garbage blew pell-mell from the overflowing trash cans and from the darkness emerged two silhouettes, which were then revealed as a pair of men in black.

The first was of average height, around 5"8, large around the middle with side burns that extended from the black, curly hair that was protruding from underneath the black fedora he had donned, dark glasses concealing his eyes from view. A black suit and tie almost blended in with the alley walls, a white shirt breaking up the ensemble. Letters were tattooed across his left knuckles, and these letters gave the name Jake. To his left walked a man who was the complete opposite, yet still identical. Tall at 6"1 and slim, he too was wearing a black suit, tie, shirt, hat and sunglasses. Thick, chestnut brown hair flicked over his forehead, running down into sideburns that were slightly thinner than his accomplice's. The name Elwood ran across his knuckles, beginning on the right hand then finishing on the left. They neared the entrance to the alley and we're in the midst of an argument that seemed to occur almost every night.

"Look I dunno what's in the refrigerator, it's been a while since I stayed 'ere. I asked Lloyd to keep my room, but I think I chucked most of the junk I didn't need when we went on the road last." The two continued down the passage heading towards the hotel embedded along the stretch of stores, a run down place where Elwood had rented a room a few weeks back. Their band, 'The Blues Brothers' had been on the road doing a few gigs and had been staying in whatever Motels were available but now they'd taken a few days off and each wanted their own place to sit back and relax. Elwood had made sure he kept up the rent for his apartment and the owner had agreed, reluctantly, to keep the room under Elwood's name. It hadn't surprised the Blues musician when his brother assumed he was staying there too. After all, they were practically family, having grown up together in an orphanage. "An' you ain't gonna find nowhere round 'ere that'll be selling hot food at half 2 in the morning Jake."

The shorter of the two grunted in annoyance and muttered. " Fine, I'll take your word for it. I'm just hungry s'all, Mr Motor head. S'alright for you, ya don't eat fuck all."

"I can do you some toast when we get in, I got some bread on me." Elwood knew the reaction he'd get, his brother couldn't stand Elwood's limited appetite.

"Man, you can stick your toast where the sun don't shine." Jake retorted, then frowned as the cluttered alley floor earned a new pair of shadows as two heavy set men entered and began to advance, blocking Elwood and Jake's way. Elwood thought nothing of this, a lot of people used the space behind the hotel as a parking area and the younger of the brothers assumed it was just another two guys getting their wheels. However, the older of the two paled slightly. He recognised these men, square shouldered and grim faced. They had been at the poker night a week ago. These were Lance Lamont's henchmen.

"Shit." Jake muttered, slowing to a halt. He hadn't counted on this, he thought he'd given these guys the slip. A week had passed and nothing had happened, and Jake thought he'd gotten out of the debt.

Elwood, realising Jake was no longer mobile, stopped beside his fellow musician and glanced up at the now stationary men that were standing their ground a few yards ahead. Out of the corner of his eye Elwood could see another 3 men of the same muscular build coming up behind them, effectively enclosing the two suited musicians. "Y'know these guys Jake?"

Jake didn't answer, instead swore under his breath as the figure he had been dreading to see stepped from behind one of then cronies. Tall, taller than Elwood, and imposing, the man who surveyed the brothers emitted a chilling atmosphere that had nothing to do with the weather. Blonde hair so pale it was white in the feeble light, eyes narrowed with distaste and a sneer curving his lip. His suite was a steel grey, evidently expensive from the tailoring.

"Jake Blues. My ol' pal Jake." The man hissed venomously.

Swallowing, Jake fixed his usual cocky smirk into place, swaggering forward and extending a hand. "Well it it isn't Lance Lamont. How're ya been buddy?

When the man whom Jake had cheated at poker did not return the greeting Jake lowered his arm and shrugged. "What can I do for ya?"

A bitter laugh pierced the air. "What...what can you do for...for me? Mr Blues you really are as stupid as you look! Did you not think I'd find you Jake? I'm proud man, I don't take kindly to be making a fool of." Lance stepped forward and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder and gave an unsympathetic sigh, flicking his other wrist at the burly henchmen.

"Grab 'em"

Before either Jake or Elwood could react a flock of hands clamped on their arms, tighter than metal vices. Both attempted to yank their limbs out of the grip but nothing shifted the men that had a hold on them.

"Jake! What the Hell is going on?" Elwood demanded furiously at his brother, who chose not to answer. He didn't need to, for Lance Lamont replied for him.

"Your charming brother here owns me a fair bit of money, and I want to know where it is!"

Closing his eyes briefly, Elwood knew she should have seen this coming. This was not the first time Jake had been over enthusiastic with his poker hand. "Jake, how much money?"

Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, Jake replied. "Couple of thousand dollars I guess..."

"TEN thousand, five hundred and seventy two dollars, and I ain't taking a penny less! I don't care how shit you are at poker, but when you cross me you cross a line sucker! Now, I'm a reasonable guy an' I'm gonna ask you one last time. Where's. My. Money?"

"Well, y'know if I could just get to a bank or summin I'm sure..."

Lance cut off Jake's excuse. "No Mr Blues! No more pathetic lies, you're the most miserable excuse for a man I've ever met and I see no point in continuing to listen to the bollocks you're spouting!"

Elwood, by now agitated by Lance's threats, spoke. "Look man, Jake ain't the sharpest tool in the shed but c'mon man, a bit o' money ain't hard to come by."

Ignoring the comment, Lance continued. 'Actions and consequences Mr Blues. You wanna fuck with me you better be prepared for when it comes back to get ya'."

Lance spat these words into Jake's face before turning to face Elwood. "And since you have nothing material I wanna take away, it looks like I'll have to settle for stealing something a little more valuable for you, if you even have values."

The men were beginning to draw closer, cracking their knuckles and smirking cruelly.

"Since life did not beat any sense into you Jake, looks like we'll have to beat it into your brother."

Lance Lamont melted behind the henchmen as the first punch was swung, landing squarely in Elwood's ribs with a muffled crack, knocking the air clean out of the musicians lungs. A second barely passed before the next fist drove forward, catching the side of Elwood's face and sending his shades clattering across the alley.

"NOO!"

Jake struggled to break free from his captures, tugging and kicking at the men holding him back but they were too strong and he had no choice but to watch as the 3 men that were latched onto Elwood charged blow after blow at him. He too was attempting to tear himself away from the men who were inflicting the painful punches on him, but that only caused them to be more vicious. A particularity nasty blow to his abdomen caused Elwood to give a yell of agony, choking on a mouthful of blood.

"Get your fucking hands off him you bastards!" Jake's voice ricocheted off the walls and echoed out into the empty high street, his hopes of a passer by fearing his calls of distress in vain, the cold concrete pavement and empty shop windows giving no reply.

The men remained relentless, dragging Elwood into a narrow side alley out of Jake's sight and beginning to strike him with glass, broken bottles and and object they could lay their hands on until Elwood struggled for breath. To start with Elwood had been mildly confident he could ride out the pain, a couple of blows and kicks wasn't unendurable. But the sheer weight and quantity of the affliction smothered him like an endless wave. The glass cut slashes across Elwood's chest, tearing his shirt and causing blood to bloom against the white material, dripping onto the floor. His knees buckled, yet Elwood was held up against the wall with an iron grip, unable to protect any part of his torso from the onslaught. Discarding the glass, the men roughly grabbed Elwood by his lapels and hurled his crumpled body against the wall of the larger alleyway, causing his forehead to smash against the brick and splitting the skin at the corner of his eyebrow. Jake was still bellowing at the thugs to release his brother, although to Elwood the sound was strangely muted now. Everything seemed out of sync, the force of his back being slammed repetitively against the wall bit not match the bursts of pain that thumped in the base of his skull. A violent wave of dizziness and nausea sent his vision into a blurred haze. When he was released Elwood sank to the glass-littered ground, barely conscious and almost unable to distinguish the figures that surrounded him. A sudden flame of agony blazed in his side, yet Elwood barely had the strength to register it, yet alone react. An aggressive kick from the largest gang member bolted towards him, sinking into his groin and drawing a strained cry from his battered lungs, along with a fresh splutter of blood and spit.

Lance Lamont grinned from ear to ear, satisfied with his work. He didn't even want Jake's brother dead by his men's hands, he would rather have the satisfaction of knowing that Jake Blues would be helpless to assist his brother from slowly dying in torment. He gave the now silent form of Jake a look of contempt and stated. " No one messes with Lance Lamont and doesn't pay the price Mr Blues, I hope you've learnt that."

He sauntered over the the pile of limbs that was the younger of the blues brothers.

"Here's one for the road kid." With a sneer, Lance Lamont delivered the final blow. A final kick to the side of Elwood's skull knocked him unconscious. With a jerk of his head, Lance signalled his men to release the anguished older blues brother, who jerked his arms out of their grip. Brushing flecks of glass and specks of blood off their suits, Lance and his men departed, leaving Jake and an unconscious Elwood alone in the night once more.

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long! Thanks to my little dizzy co-writer for the contribution, even if it took a while! :) Reviews would be appreciated, they make me upload faster! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blues Brothers (wish I did though!) I only own Jackie.**

For once in his life, Jake was completely and utterly speechless. A deathly silence had filled the space around him, even the muffled roar of traffic seemed to have faded out of existence. A few feet away lay the only person he had to call family, the person who had always stood by him, the person who had always tried to stay out of trouble but usually ended up getting dragged into it by Jake's influence anyway. Even as kids in the orphanage they had been inseparable and more than once he had found Elwood taking the wrap for something Jake had done. It was that time Jake thought of, as the icy air whipped around his face

"_Hey! Why don't ya' wear some normal clothes, ya' butt-head!s"_

_Two boys who had been walking down the corridor froze in their tracks and turned simultaneously to look the kid that had been addressing them up and down. A group of boys around the age of 15 were standing, arms folded, further down the corridor, the leader of which was smirking at achieving a reaction from the two suited brothers. _

"_Ere', why don't ya' fuckin' lay off assholes!" The shorter of the two brothers folded his arms angrily. At 16, Jake wasn't in any mood to take crap from a bunch of kids younger than him. _

"_Watch ya' language Blues, don't want Sister to find out 'bout your potty mouth do we?" _

_The leader snigger. "Blues? What kinda name is that, you two ain't even brothers!"_

"_Yeah, all of us 'ere ain't got no family, what makes you two so special?_

"_What makes you think it's your goddamn business? Nothin' that's what! Why don't you run along before I sock ya' one?" Jake threatened, glaring at them from behind his shades, snorting when they didn't respond. "Yeah, thought so. C'mon El'."_

_The taller brother hadn't said anything during the conflict, choosing the stay out of the argument and let Jake do the talking, s often was the situation. However, the antagonists now turned to the younger brother and decided he was their next target._

"_So this is the stringy excuse of a brother ya' got yourself, eh Blues? Jeez, ya coulda' picked someone who looked like they 'ad a bit more spine to 'em!" _

"_Don't talk to 'im like that or I swear I'll..." Jake was cut off by a sarcastic laugh that started from the gang leader, then stretched to the rest of the members as they caught on that they should join in._

"_Why don't you shut your mouth an' let 'im answer?" Stepping closer, the boy sneered at Elwood. "Or can't ya' talk, so ya' gotta get this tub o'lard to talk for ya'?_

_Elwood remained silent, he wasn't one to make trouble. Jake however wasn't one to take being mocked lightly._

"_Shut ya' face or I swear I will! Penguin or no Penguin!"_

"_I'll shut up when this silent streak 'ere tell me to! What's the matter kid? Ya' think ya' can get away without sayin' nothin' just cos ya' brother is 'ere? No 'old on, he ain't even ya' brother is 'e? Cos you ain't got no family have you?"_

"_Yeah, you ain't got no family, apart from a Mom that left you a newspaper stand!" A new voice joined in the heckling, this one belonging to a girl who stood next to the main leader, who nudged her and grinned cruelly._

"_Is that right Brit? Don't surprise me, probably took one look at this scrap and didn' wanna have to see it everyday! Or maybe she was just a hooker who didn' wan' a kid, like nobody wants you 'ere!"_

_Elwood stiffened at the insults, clenching his fist in anger and growling a low response. "Shut up."_

"_I'm sorry what was that, does it speak?"_

"_I said shut up about my Mom!"he yelled louder._

"_Yeah, don't let 'em say it El'!" Jake chipped in. "Show 'em who's boss!"_

"_Show me what ya' mad of then, ya wimp! Come on!" Raising his own clenched fists, the leader stepped forward. "Or you just as chicken as ya' Mom was?"_

_Rage boiled in Elwood's veins and he snapped, sending a fist directly towards the boys face with fury. But the boy was quicker and grabbed Elwood's wrist, twisting his arm around into a painful armlock. Jake yelled furiously and rushed to his brother's aid, but was caught by two of the more muscular gang member as two more moved onto Elwood and began to show him what having a backbone really meant. By the time they left the younger brother's lip was swollen and cut, blood running from his nose. _

_Jake swore. "I'm gonna fuckin' give 'em what for, I swear!"_

_Wincing, Elwood shook his head. "Nah Jake, it's fine don't sweat it. C'mon, lets go to lunch."_

_They began to make their way to the nearby staircase, although Jake was reluctant to refrain from continuing his rant. _

"_No it ain't fine El', what was my fault man for mouthin' off to 'em."_

"_Jake, it's fine man, don't hurt that bad an' I can think of betta' ways to sort 'em out."_

"_Ok, so we cool?"_

"_Sure Jake, no problem."_

That had been then, and this was now. That had been a sore lip, a bloody nose. Not the sight that was before him at the present. His brother, mangled and bleeding onto the cold ground. Jake shuffled forward before dropping to his knees beside his sibling's form, knowing that this time it was undoubtedly all his fault.

There was a loud slam that pierced the night, bring Jake back to his senses as he looked around the identify the sound. A light had been switched on inside one of the apartments that backed onto the alley, around 3 floors high, and the noise had been a window being angrily thrown open. A woman's voice yelled out in a distinctly British accent . "SO NOW YOU'VE DECIDED TO KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE? ABOUT BLOODY TIME!"

In the half darkness, Jake made out the silhouette of a female leaning out of the apartment.

"Next time my brother gets the shit beaten outta' him I'll tell them to do it fucking quieter then, won't I?" Jake yelled furiously, bending down and attempting to hoist Elwood's limp form into an upright position, staggering slightly under the weight. Blood trickled from the corner of Elwood's bruised mouth and from the split at the corner of his eyebrow. Shades knocked off, Jake could already see the red shade of a developing bruise on his cheekbone. A patch of crimson on the side of his abdomen showed where the shards to glass had sliced him and Jake almost winced himself when he heard his younger sibling give a whine of pain as Jake applied unbearable pressure to his battered ribs.

"Fuck, Elwood I'm sorry!" Not knowing what else to do that wouldn't cause his brother any more affliction, Jake lowered him back to the ground. Rubbing his brows in despair, Jake gave a strangled yell of frustration. _This is all my fucking fault_, Jake thought to himself. _He's my brother and what do I do? Get him roughed up to \a pulp 'cos I can't stop myself betting shit loads of cash, then not even being able to face up. I'm a coward, a motherfucking coward_

Footsteps shook Jake from his self-loathing judgement as someone began to corner into the backstreet. Thinking it was one of the hit men returning, Jake poised himself defensively in front of his unconscious brother.

"If you want another go you can try and start with me! You can try!"

Instead of the thick set male Jake was expecting a woman was presented in the street light, running towards him. She looked around 21, with long brunette hair that had been hastily thrown into a messy ponytail, wearing a white polo neck vest and black slacks. Her deep brown eye widen as they flitted first from Jake, then to Elwood laying at his feet.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" Lacking the usual American twang, the woman's voice was soft and he realised form her accent that it was the same person who had called out from the window.

"Look Lady, I don't know who you are but I don't need you sticking your nose in..."

"Well I don't know you either do I? But I know that he shouldn't be left here in this state, and you hardly seem to be coping well on your own. You look like you need help."

Jake have a disbelieving huff. "Yeah, an' what? You think you can help then?"

"As a medical student, I'm the best chance you'll get." Kneeling down, the woman reached across a lightly pressed her finger at Elwood's neck, where a pulse throbbed reassuringly. "He needs to be taken inside, where do you live?"

"Just along the street." Crouching on Elwood's other side, Jake placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "But I don't wanna' hurt 'im more by moving 'im."

Eyes full of sympathy, the woman slipped Elwood's right arm over her shoulder. "Any way he's moved, it's going to hurt I'm afraid. But we need to get him inside. I need to work out the extent of the damage and I can't do that here."

Nodding, Jake slide his own arm under Elwood's back. "Why are you even doing this? You don't even know 'im, or me either."

"Because I'm going to be a Doctor in a few year, this is what I do. Because you seemed completely out of your depth? Whatever the reason, I couldn't let you deal with this on your own. Oh, and my name is Jackie, Jackie Monroe."

"Jake. He's my brother."

"Right. On three we stand up ok?"

Jake gave a stiff nod and obliged when the time came.

Elwood, who up until now had still been completely out of it, gave a deep groan as he was dragged vertical, what felt like fire ripping through his body. His head lolled onto Jackie's shoulder and she carefully brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Honey, it's ok. Tell me your name." She whispered softly.

Elwood managed an unintelligible murmur before giving a sharp intake of breath as he was forced to stagger forward, his legs giving no support what so ever.

"Left or right?" Jackie asked as they reached the alley mouth.

"Left, the hotel 5 down."

The walk was on a few yards. For Elwood it felt like an eternity of agony as his abused body rebelled against each step. By the time the threesome reached the dilapidated double doors a film of sweat coated his forehead and his breathing was coming out in rasping gasps. The stairs proved to be the worst ordeal, although thankfully Lloyd was too immersed in his usual Friday night baseball game to pay attention to the man, woman and partially unconscious blues musician that passed by the lobby.

"What room is it ?" Jackie panted slightly with the effort of holding up Elwood's form. Although he was slim, Elwood was still a fully grown man and if it hadn't been for Jake's assistance there was no way she could have managed by herself.

"Err, 10 I think."

After 5 excruciating minutes they arrival outside the room. After Jake had fished tentatively in Elwood's inner pocket for the key they managed to shuffle into the box-sized apartment.

"Jake, I need you to take his jacket and tie off, then lay him down." Jackie instructed once the door was closed, giving them a fraction more space to move. Once he was divested of these garments and prone on the bed, Jackie began to ease open the buttons of his shirt.

Moving to give the woman more room, Jake looked over when his brother's shirt fell open and swore loudly. A large number of opaque bruises and a smattering of bloody gashes, the worst of which was still bleeding rapidly, covered Elwood's chest. Upon closer inspection, Jake could see why the open wound was still bleeding. A large shard of glass was sunk deep into the injury, the jagged tip protruding gruesomely. Jackie covered her mouth with her hand, giving a light gasp.

"I'm going to need a towel, a towel and tweezers. Jake?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Giving Elwood a lingering glance he left the room hurriedly.

Jackie placed a hand on Elwood's forehead. It was burning hot a sticky with perspiration. Finding nothing but a mucky dishcloth, she wet the cleanest corner with water from a bottle she found in the refrigerator and softly wiped away the sweat, generating a sigh of relief from his dry lips. With her free hand she tenderly stroked the lesser bruised side of his face, earning another sigh of relief as she delicately began cleaning his skin of the dried trickles of blood that ran from the broken skin at his eyebrow and corner of his mouth.

"What have they done to you honey?"

Her question went unanswered as Jake returned with the requested objects.

"Gottcha' towel, but I couldn't get tweezers, will these do?" In his other hand Jake held a pair of steel scissors.

"Oh you're kidding me? Fine, they'll do, but this isn't going to be easy." Jackie took the towel and applied more water before plucking the scissors from him and swallowing. "That glass need to come out, and I'm going to need you to hold his shoulders."

Jake complies, sitting on the edge of the mattress and firmly grasping Elwood's boney shoulders and braced himself as Jackie lent over the wound.

"I'm sorry about this." She muttered, before continuing.

Elwood had seen a TV show once, where and when he didn't have a clue, but it had been something to do with cops using heat detection devices to find people at night, or in places they couldn't access. The brighter the colour, the hotter the area. That's what Elwood could feel now, but with pain instead of warmth.

Red pulsated in place of his ribs and in patches on his arms and legs. White, searing agony glowed, brightest of all at the side of his stomach. There was a brief moment of ease when something soothed the burning on his forehead, cool and gentle, like snow in a desert. All to soon the white hot torture returned, this time overpowering any other sensation, almost too much to bear. There wasn't anything else. Just the eternal white and relentless torment.

Convulsions shook through the younger blues musician as Jackie attempted to manoeuvre the shard from the wound, having to press her lips in a tight line as she tried to ignore Elwood's cries of pain. It was a good thing that Jake held down his brother's top half, had he not Jackie would have earned a smack in the face from Elwood by now. He had fisted one hand in the blanket beneath him, the other was clamping tightly onto Jake's wrist. With a final jerk of the scissors the piece of glass slipped from it's position in the gash. A new rush of blood streamed out immediately, then was cut off as the damp towel was compressed over the top. With a final, chocked cry, Elwood slumped down onto the bed, muscles relaxing as unconsciousness once again descended.

With a sign, Jake released his grip on Elwood's upper arms. Jackie gave the injury a check and was satisfied that the bleeding was slowing, dabbing at the gash once more and standing back. Crimson streaked her fingers and she was panting with exhaustion.

"I'd have liked to put a bandage on it, but that'll have to do." Sighing, Jackie collapsed wearily into the stool wear the window.

Jake removed his brother's hand from his own and stood up from the bed. "So he'll be alright then?"

"He'll live. It's best you leave him to sleep, he's going to hurt like Hell in the morning. From what I can tell he's cracked a few ribs, perhaps broken a couple. The bruising will look worse before it gets better and as for that cut, well it's just a matter of pray it doesn't get infected. It really should have a dressing on it. No broken bones, so he really will just have to take it easy."

Jackie watched as Jake nodded and reached down to pull the blanket from the bottom of the bed over Elwood's form. Although they seemed typical Chicago toughies, Jackie could see that the brothers cared for each other.

"Right, I'd better be going. Check the bleeding every now and then and once it's stopped leave the towel off. It it doesn't you'll have to call 911, I won't be able to help if it gets any worse." Yawning behind her hand and running the other through her waist length hair, which had tumbled out of the ponytail some time during the walk up to the room, Jackie stood to leave. Opening the door, Jake followed her out into the corridor that was lit with a flickering light bulb.

"Listen, I wanna say thanks. If you hadn't helped, shit I..."

Waving a hand dismissively, Jackie said. "Don't say anything else, I was glad to help. Would it be alright if I came by in the morning? I'm here until Monday, the hospital where I'm studying needed someone to take a shipment of medicine to the in Calumet City, so I said I'd go. Didn't think anything lie this would happen though. I's rather out a bandage on that cut and clean it up a bit. I mean, if that's alright?"

"Sure it is, if you're lucky you might even get a few words outta' him this time!"

"I didn't ask before, what's your brother's name?"

"Ah sorry, my fault I didn't tell ya'. It's Elwood."

Jackie smiled. "Jake and Elwood Blues, two names I won't forget in a hurry."

Chuckling, Jackie began to walk towards the staircase. "See ya' Jake."

"Yeah, see ya' Jackie."

**Author's Note: Here's my own character, hope you like her :) "Come on, well baby don't you wanna go? Back to that lil' box that says, 'Review this Chapteeeer'" (Sung in the style of Sweet Home Chicago) :D**


End file.
